


Golden Boys

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Wow I love when that blond oen does that arrow thing to the other blond, its really hotDont forget to like comment subscribe ;)





	Golden Boys

“Hey,” Apollo says, angry. “I need to fight you’

Ochre looks around him and sighs, “you got me again”

They start to fight, because Apollo is angry about his estranged, forgotten dead sister and he’s mad that Ochre is him but better. 

The blonde haired god lands a solid blow, and the other blonde groans, stabbing the other with his arrow in the thigh. The wounded one howls in pain and punches him again, but then the blonde one is defeated, with a bow held to his chest and pinned to the ground by the other. 

They breath with heaving chests, looking each other in the eye. Victorious, the top tosses aside his bow and helps the other stand. 

They look at each other, bright eyes meeting bright eyes. 

Then they kiss passionately. 

There’s an explosion of light and then they fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I love when that blond oen does that arrow thing to the other blond, its really hot
> 
> Dont forget to like comment subscribe ;)


End file.
